


A Mutually Beneficial Relationship

by Is0lat0r



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 5.0.5 being a muffin, Angelina flirts back just to piss Demencia off, Angelina has a crush on BH, Angelina is a savage, Angelina sees first hand, Angelina von Apablaza, BH and AvA have a friendly rivalry, Black Hat flirts with Angelina just to tease, Black Hat is devious, Demencia hate Angelina, Demon/Eldritch relationships, Dr. Flug is a good dad, Dr. Stien is Angelina's prized possession, Flug annoyed with Angelina's staff, Jealousy, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Mutual Pining, but she wont tell, but they are cool, just everyday moments in the BH Manor, major rivalry with Dr. Stien, proud dad, she collabs with BH, she is a femme fatale, we dont know yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is0lat0r/pseuds/Is0lat0r
Summary: Angelina von Apablaza, CEO of Apablaza Industries formally offers a business relationship to Black Hat. Black Hat accepts, unfortunately for her. Now, Angelina gets to see first-hand at what happens at Black Hat Manor, and boy, does she regret it. From chaos from incompetent employees to balancing her business with Black Hat's, it's a roller-coaster of surprises. An explosive roller-coaster...





	1. Sincere Regards

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you guys know, Angelina von Apablaza belongs to me and me only. The universe/cartoon it was set in, Villainous, and the other characters in it belongs to the incredibly talented Alan Ituriel and his team.

The walls of Black Hat Manor were tall, dominating, dark and sent a chill down most people’s spine. Just like how Black Hat wanted it to be. His ‘love’ for 19th century Europe fashion and architecture added intensity and a darkness to the many halls that zig-zag across this place. Scampering through these halls was Dr Flug, skittish as ever. He eventually stopped at a set of tall dark double-doors and knocked softly, a growl almost immediately responded.  
_“What is it?!”_ Black Hat’s voice growled from behind the doors. Clearly, he was irritated.  
Dr Flug gulped and shakily squeaked an answer. _“Y-You have a visitor, boss!”_  
Black Hat snapped. _“I have no more appointments for the rest of the week! Tell them to leave immediately!”_  
_“He says it’s important!”_ Dr Flug took a big risk talking back like that. But then again, he would be in worse trouble if he didn’t tell him.  
A long silence filled the air, then Black Hat’s voice returned, more calm. _“Very well. Bring him in!”_  
The doors then opened, creaking to reveal the desk and the large chair that stood behind it. Every corner of the room was eerie, shadows looming in every corner. Flug turned to the guest and gestured him into the ominous study.  
_"Mr. Black Hat will see you now!"_ before quickly scampering off into another dark hallway that mazes the manor.

The doors to the study slam shut, leaving the atmosphere edgy and dark. Nonetheless, the visitor, tall, slender and dressed in laboratory garbs strode up confidently to Black Hat's desk. The giant chair's back was turned to him and behind it, corners of a newspaper peeked into view. The newspaper then rustled out of view, and the chair slowly swerved towards the guest, revealing the one who was seated in it.

Black Hat rose from his chair, towering over his little visitor, his expression annoyed and sinister. His gravelly voice, laced with venom came with a snarl.  
_"So who are you, and why do you bother me?"_ Black Hat's eyes narrowed and his arms folded.  
The young man gluped and stammered out his response, confident demeanor now shattered. _"I-I'm Dr. Stein. I am the head scientist at Apablaza Industries a-and I was sent by Lady Apablaza herself to offer an invitation to her soiree. She plans to discuss a collaboration with Apablaza Industries and Black Hat Organization, all details will be discussed with her."_ Dr. Stien then pulls a small, dainty envelope, closed with a black wax seal of a pair of demon wings and Black Hat's name written in cursive.  
Black Hat raises and eyebrow and grabs the invitation which then he proceeds to pocket and then eyes Dr. Stien with hostility.  
_"Very well, then."_ He takes a business card and writes a message on it and then hands it to the quivering scientist. With a fiendish smirk, he remarks, _"Send her my regards."_  
Dr. Stien's hands shake and quickly pockets the card, not daring to read the message intended for his boss. With many petty 'thank you's' and 'My Lords'. he darts out of the room.

Black Hat sat back into seat at his desk taking the invitation back out of his pocket and extending a razor sharp claw to break the seal. Inside, an elegant piece of paper with a black lace border and written in cursive crosses Black Hat's eyes.

_"Black Hat,_  
_It is my honour and privellege to officially extend this invitation to you in which you shall have received from one of my personal couriers, members of staff, etc. In prescisely one weeks time, on the eve of Saturday, I shall be hosting a soiree of all villains great and mighty, to small and insignificant. I also would like to take an opportunity to discuss a possible business collaboration between our businesses that I believe will heavily profit and benefit us both. If you are interested in my proposition, please contact me at any possible time or meet with me at this coming event._  
_Sincere regards,_  
_Angelina von Apablaza"_

Black Hat's eyes lit up at this opportunity and grinned fiendishly.  
_"Indeed, Ms Apablaza, this will heavily benefit me..."_


	2. The Red Room

Black Hat spent nearly 15 minutes adjusting his tie. He was always one to look his very best at events, as much as he didn't wish to attend them.  
Flug spent the entire day trying to get Demencia ready. Her constant escapes from the bath, her refusal to wear the dresses she was given. It took Black Hat's yelling to finally get her to cooperate, she never says 'no' to Black Hat after all. Then again... who does?   
As for 5.0.5., he was tasked to keep the Manor spotless while Flug, Demencia and Black Hat attend this evening's soiree. Black Hat cannot be seen with such a cuddly and adorable creature, not to mention the trouble he would get himself into without Flug or Black Hat's supervision.

Flug, worn out and already tired from constantly chasing Demencia to get ready, walked down the long flight of marble stairs in a bland and basic tuxedo, ready to just get this evening over with. Little does he know, this night will be far from over.  
Demencia, already in a sour mood from having been forced to dress up for this occasion. Sure, the dress was Gothic and more her style, but it definitely was not worth getting into a bath for it, let alone going to a possibly boring event.  
Finally, Black Hat stood at the top of the stairs, a blend of elegance and sinister. He dressed in one of his best suits, a black double-breasted waistcoat, white dress shirt and a black tie, brocaded with blood red vines, topped with a burgundy tailcoat and his signature top hat. Demencia couldn't help but swoon, much to Flug's more than apparent jaded expression.

Flug opens the front door for Black Hat as he walks down, waiting for him to leave the manor first, but as he reaches the doorway, Black Hat calls for 5.0.5.  
_"5.0.5! I want this place spotless by the time I come back! And I don't want to see a speck of dust. **Not. A. Speck.** "_ To which he then growls and leaves through the front door, followed by Demencia and Flug. 5.0.5., in his maid outfit, shakily salutes and rushes off with a scared whine.

* * *

In a dark bedroom, accented with burgundy and laced with gold and softly lit by a small crystal chandelier, sat a black, sleek vanity, cluttered with cosmetics and jewelry. Sat at that vanity, a tall, slender woman dressed in a blood red dress, just brushing the floor. In her dainty fingers, armed with long red claws, a red lipstick is held and swiped against her plump lips.

A soft knock on the door.  
_"Come in."_ The woman responds, soft as velvet.  
Dr. Stien, dressed in a white ruffled dress shirt, grey suit pants and grey waistcoat enters her room.  
_"My Lady, the guests are arriving. Are you ready?"_  
She puts the lipstick down on her vanity and smirks to herself. She rises, turning to him.  
_"I am."_

* * *

Black Hat reluctantly steps foot outside his carriage, followed by Demencia, eager to follow her dear Black Hat, and Flug, who almost trips out of the carriage, not noticing the steps.   
They stare at the mansion that towers over them, modern and regal at the same time.  
_"Hmph, doesn't look like much. This lady mustn't be that good then if she can't get a mansion as amazing as yours! I mean look at it! No fortress! No giant guns! No traps! No bombs!"_ Demencia sticks up her nose, pretending to be prissy, while sucking up to Black Hat at the same time.  
Ignoring her, Black Hat raises an eyebrow at the intricate stonework of the large manor that stands before him.  
_"I will admit, she has some form of taste."_ To which he moves forward towards a large set of white double doors, not waiting up for Flug or Demencia, who struggle to keep up with him.  
Stood at the double doors, two robots, skin white and plastic and faces featureless dressed in red bow ties, stop Black Hat.  
_"Invitation, please."_ They ask in unison. Demeanor unchanged, Black Hat pulls the invitation from his pocket and presents it to their faces. The robots stare at the invitation for several seconds before opening the doors, allowing entry. Flug and Demencia race to catch up to Black Hat, only to barely pass by the robots and through the closing doors.

Inside, the mansion opens to a large foyer leading up to a flight of granite stairs lined with red carpet. The foyer itself was white and gold, with splashes of different shades of red and lit by the warm, lurid glow of a highly stung diamond chandelier. In the middle, a large, round table covered in a rich red table cloth makes the centerpiece of the foyer. On top, wine glasses stacked in a pyramid, overflowing with a never-ending fountain of sparkling gold champagne. Stood in front of it, a tall and slender woman, dressed in a blood red strapless that gently brushes against the granite floor. Her raven hair, hanging in soft ringlets with large black horns protruding from the sides of her head, as if made of ebony.

As if detecting their presence, she turns to face the trio, her posture straight and full of confidence and her movements fluid and suave. Her face is angular yet soft, her eyes glowing yellow and serpentine albeit one of her eyes being covered by a portion of her styled hair, smile sinister, fangs showing and lips coated in red, her brow is arched, showing interest in the three guests that she faces, especially Black Hat.  
Her voice purrs out, seductive and soft.  
_"Black Hat. You truly honor me with your devious presence. Welcome to my home, I am Angelina von Apablaza, hostess and CEO of Apablaza Industries."_ Flug and Demencia each an eyebrow in confusion and look at each other, then at Black Hat, waiting to what he would respond with.  
Black Hat simply smirks takes her hand plants a delicate to it, his expression suave, however simply for the fact for civility to a lady. Angelina returns a sinister, yet flirty look. Demencia glares daggers at Angelina, seriously resisting the urge to pounce and gouge her eyes out right then and there.  
_"Simply charmed, I'm sure."_   His eyes gave a dangerous look to her, however his infamous smirk doesn't fade.  
Angelina then turns her attention to Flug and Demencia. _"And these must be your accomplices."_  
Angelina smiles sweetly at the two and hold her hand out to shake Flug's.  
_"Dr. Flug Slys. I've heard many things about you. I must admit, I commend you and your idea on cultivating the Dapura Repulsa Flower. Ingenious!"_  
_F_ lug sticks his chest out in pride. _"It was simple, really. But thank you."_  
Angelina then sticks out her hand to Demencia. _"And Lady Demencia! By far the most lethal henchman to ever grace the world! It is a pleasure to finally meet you on this--"_  
Demencia growls and snaps at her hand like a rabid dog, to which Angelina quickly retracts her arm just in time. Despite this, she still gives a smile.   
_"A reputation to keep, I see. That's alright. But really, I am sure I have wasted enough of your time with pleasantries for too long. Please, go and enjoy yourself."_  
Dr. Stien walks up behind Angelina. "Lady Angelina, more guests have arrived."  
Angelina turns around and then looks down at the short scientist in surprise. _"Ah, Dr. Stien! Please, allow me to introduce you to my guest of honor and his henchmen. I'm sure you have met Black Hat before, hmm?"_  
Dr. Stien quickly bows his head before Black Hat. _"But of course! It is a privilege, My Lord!"_  
Black Hat looks down on the little scientist and rolls his eyes.  
Flug narrows his eyes at Dr. Stien. _"Dr. Stien."_  
Dr. Stien raises a brow at him. _"Dr. Flug."_  
Angelina places a hand on on his shoulder. _"I see you have been acquainted. Please play nice, now!"_  
She turns to Black Hat.  _"Please excuse me, My Lord. I must attend and greet my other guests, but I'm sure we will have a proper opportunity to talk. Oh yes, and please help yourself to a glass, it is my finest bottle yet."_   She points to the tower of glasses behind her. Black Hat lightly tips his hat to Angelina to which she responds with a light bob of the head and swiftly walks off.

 With a raised eyebrow and a skeptical expression, Black Hat delicately takes a glass and walks away among the crowd.   
_"Flug! I'll be off, keep and eye on Demencia and keep her and yourself out of trouble, or else you both prefer to return home in coffins!"_  
Dr. Flug salutes Black Hat, not noticing Demencia had already slipped away.

* * *

Past the Foyer, two rooms connect into one massive ballroom. The walls are brocaded red and black, accented with gold. The floors are still the same white granite as the foyer, albeit darker from the dim lighting.   
In the room, hundreds of villains from all over the world are gathered, all wearing some feature of red on their attire. On a stage, a jazz ensemble playing soft music from the 40s and 50s, with every member wearing a red dress shirt and a dark grey vest. Robots at the corner of every room, holding golden trays of more champagne like the fountain held. As soon as Black Hat entered the room, he immediately got glances, some of them, adoration. Others, intimidation. Unfazed, he continued walking through the crowd, until coming across a very familiar and unwanted face.  
"Lord Black Hat!" Black Hat growls to himself and turns around to come face to face with none other than one of his most hated 'associates'.  
"Aku." Black Hat's expression is irritated, yet civil.  
Aku, in red bow tie and all, joyfully smiles to him. _"I'm surprised to see you here! What brings you to this evening's soiree?"_  
Black Hat, clearly not getting out of this easily, plays along. _"I'm here on official business."  
_ Before Aku could respond, the jazz music stops and someone walks on stage.

Angelina stands on stage, microphone in hand. The guests of the evening applaud.  
_"Good evening ladies, gentlemen and all corrupt guests in between, I, Angelina von Apablaza, would like to welcome you to..."_  
The curtain on stage behind Angelina lifts up to reveal a marble wall with the word 'Redrum' written in what appeared to be blood.  
**_"The Red Room!"_ ** The audience once more applaud, but afterwards, the environment grows eerie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! For all of you wondering, Dr. Stien isn't supposed to be 'Dr. Stein'  
> It's Stien (STEE-N)

**Author's Note:**

> Short, I know. But I'll add more soon enough!


End file.
